Although they can be applied to any systems and any aircraft or spacecraft, the present invention and the problem on which it is based will be described in detail in relation to an electrical line in a passenger aircraft.
In a modern passenger aircraft, a large number of electrical components must be interconnected by means of electrical lines. If a distance between two electrical components to be connected exceeds a particular value, it is necessary, in particular for reasons of safety and order, to mount the electrical line provided for connection of the electrical components along its route between the electrical components. In this case, the mounting is generally carried out on a structure, for example on a former, of the passenger aircraft by means of a device.
DE 10 2007 060 030 A1, for example, describes a device of this type which also exhibits the features of the preamble of claim 1.
The devices for mounting systems described in DE 10 2007 060 030 A1 are well suited for fastening to structures which comprise a belt. The belt can for example be the base of a T-profile. However, the devices described in DE 10 2007 060 030 A1 cannot be fastened to a structure in the form of a C-profile or the like, or can only be fastened thereto with great difficulty.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a device for mounting systems, which device is fastenable in a simple manner, in particular to a C-profile. A further object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft or spacecraft comprising a device of this type.